Sticking Together
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Eric and Annie have to face usual problems with their children.
1. Matt

It is 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Ruthie runs into the kitchen quickly followed by Mary and Simon. Annie is making dinner in the kitchen.

"Hey mommy, guess what!" Ruthie says.

"What Ruthie?" Annie asks.

"She just had a really good day at school Mom." Simon says.

"No, that's not what I was saying." Ruthie replies.

"Yes it was." Mary responds picking Ruthie up from behind and carries her upstairs.

"Put me down!" Ruthie hollers. Mary and Simon carry her into her bedroom.

"Ruthie, remember we agreed not to tell mom and dad about Matt's ticket." Mary says.

"Why not?" Ruthie asks.

"Because Matt needs to tell them." Mary responds.

"When will he tell them?" Ruthie questions. Mary pushes her hair back out of her face.

"I don't know Ruthie." Mary replies.

"Hey you guys." Eric says walking into Ruthie's room.

"Hi… Hi dad." Simon says startled.

"Hey dad." Mary says turning around.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the church?" Simon asks.

"I left early today since Thanksgiving is coming up." Eric replies. "What are you all doing in here?"

"We're-" Mary starts.

"putting Ruthie down for a nap." Simon interrupts. Mary looks at Simon confused, and then the light bulb goes off.

"Yes, we are putting Ruthie down for a nap." Mary replies.

"She doesn't look like she's taking a nap." Eric says looking from Ruthie, to Mary, to Simon.

"I am daddy." Ruthie replies.

"Okay." Eric exits. Ruthie crosses her arms.

"I haven't taken naps in years SIMON." Ruthie exclaims.

"Please Ruthie. Just for a little bit." Simon begs.

"I guess. As long as I can take a nap in your bed." Ruthie states.

"But dad thinks you're in here." Simon says.

"Either your bed or no nap." Ruthie responds.

"Okay." Simon replies reluctantly. Mary laughs. Ruthie climbs on Mary's back and they go to Simon's room. Mary sits down and Ruthie gets down. Simon and Mary get her into the bed.

* * *

Eric goes down the stairs to the kitchen.

"What's going on with Ruthie, Simon and Mary?" Eric asks.

"I don't know, they were acting awful strange when they got home. I asked Matt, but he said he didn't know anything was different." Annie replies.

"Something is going on, I just I know it." Eric responds.

"You just don't know what it is?" Annie finishes and Eric nods.

"Where's Lucy?" Eric asks.

"She never came in, but there is a new family moving in next door." Annie replies. Eric kisses Annie.

"I'll be back." Eric walks outside. He sees his middle daughter standing on a step stool looking over the fence. Eric coughs loudly. Lucy looks at him and falls off the step stool.

"Hi dad." Lucy says standing up.

"How is the new family?" Eric asks.

"They have a gorgeous son!" Lucy exclaims.

"Your mom and I figured there was a boy involved." Eric says.

"What?" Lucy asks.

"When I asked your mom where you were she said you were out here." Eric says.

"Oh." Lucy responds and then runs up to the house. When she gets inside, she closes the door and runs up the stairs. She looks in Ruthie's bedroom and doesn't see anyone in there. When she opens Simon's door she sees Ruthie sleeping in Simon's bed. Lucy shakes her head and closes the door. She walks to Matt's room and opens the door. She finds Matt, Mary and Simon on the bed.

"Hi guys. Simon, what is Ruthie doing sleeping on your bed?" Lucy asks.

"She wouldn't take a nap until I let her sleep in my room." Simon exasperates. Lucy laughs then gets on the bed next to Simon.

"What are you going to tell mom and dad?" Lucy asks Matt.

"I don't know yet. My main concern is paying that ticket. I don't have the money. I won't get my check until next week." Matt says.

"How much was it?" Simon asks.

"$175." Mary replies.

"175 dollars!" Lucy exclaims.

"No, 175 pounds." Simon smarts off rolling his eyes. Lucy hits him with one of Matt's pillows.

"Come on guys. We need to think of a way to come up with the money." Mary says.

"I have $30 of baby-sitting money, but I had another plans for-" Lucy just stops.

"Don't say it if you aren't giving it." Mary says with a smile.

"What about you Mary?" Matt asks.

"I don't have any, but I can give basketball lessons to get some." Mary says.

"Okay." Matt replies and looks at Simon.

"Oh no. It's your ticket, you pay it." Simon says.

"Come on Simon. How much do you have?" Mary asks.

"$180." Simon replies reluctantly.

"Let's go pay that ticket." Mary says and starts to stand up.

"Hold it." Eric's voice comes from behind them. Mary sits back down.

"Oh boy." Lucy and Simon say in unison. Eric walks in and stands at the foot of the bed.

"Your mother and I thought you kids were up to something. Mary, Lucy, Simon. Go into your rooms. I will deal with you in a minute." Eric says. Simon and Lucy jump off the bed and run out of Matt's bedroom. Mary slowly stands up.

"Go easy on him, dad." Mary says.

"Get out of here." Eric replies sternly. Mary walks out and closes the door behind her.

"How much was the ticket Matt?" Eric asks.

"$175." Matt says looking at the bed.

"What were you doing to get a ticket?" Eric questions.

"I pulled out in front of the school security officer." Matt responds.

"I take it you weren't paying attention." Eric states.

"I just didn't see him there." Matt replies.

"You had your brother and sisters in the car Matt! When you're driving the car you have to be aware of everybody around you." Eric exclaims.

"Just tell me my punishment." Matt says.

"You are grounded for a month. Your mother will take you back and forth to school until you can prove that you are capable of driving a car again." Eric says.

"Is that it?" Matt asks.

"Yes, that's it, besides the fact that you have completely lost the trust of your mother and I." Eric exasperates.

"Yes dad." Matt replies. Eric looks at Matt, opens the door and slams it closed. He walks over to Lucy and Mary's door and knocks on it.

"Come in." Lucy and Mary say in unison. Eric walks in.

"Luce, I'll talk to you first. When we were outside, why didn't you mention Matt's ticket?" Eric asks.

"We were talking about the new neighbors. I just didn't figure that it would fit in." Lucy replies.

"Understood, but you are still grounded." Eric says. Lucy's jaw drops.

"What?" Lucy asks.

"You knew about it and didn't tell me or your mother, so you are grounded." Eric states.

"But… but… What about-" Lucy starts.

"You're grounded Luce. That's it." Eric says. Then he looks at Mary. "Now you are going to have a more severe punishment." Eric pauses. "When you and Simon rushed Ruthie upstairs it was to keep her from telling me and mom wasn't it?" Eric asks.

"Yes sir." Mary says.

"Then you lied to me about Ruthie taking a nap, right?" Eric questions.

"Yeah." Mary replies. "But Ruthie really did take a nap."

"After you forced her," Eric states. "Lying, scheming; Mary, how are you supposed to be a good role model for your brother and sisters?" Eric asks.

"I don't know." Mary responds.

"You aren't. You are grounded for a month, just as Matt is." Eric states.

"What about me?" Lucy asks.

"Two weeks." Eric replies and walks out of the room. Lucy scoffs.

"Two weeks?" Lucy asks.

"Quit whining Lucy." Mary replies.

* * *

Eric walks into Simon's room.

"Hi dad." Simon says.

"Simon." Eric states.

"Hi daddy." Ruthie waves from the bottom bunk of Simon's bed.

"Hi Ruthie. Why don't you go downstairs and help mommy with dinner?" Eric asks.

"Okay." Ruthie jumps off the bed and runs out of the room.

"Have you already talked to Mary and Lucy?" Simon asks and Eric nods.

"But we are talking about you. I know you lied to your mother and me when you rushed Ruthie up here to take a nap. I assume she's in here because she didn't want to nap in her bed?" Eric asks.

"Yes sir." Simon says.

"I will give you the same deal I gave Mary." Eric states.

"Deal?" Simon questions.

"One month of solitary grounding. You go to school and afterward come to this room. Meals take place in here, everything." Eric says.

"Okay. What about Matt and Lucy?" Simon asks.

"Lucy has two weeks grounding to the house. Matt has a month as you do." Eric replies.

"Okay." Simon responds. Eric walks out of Simon's room and heads down the stairs. When he makes it to the kitchen he is stopped by Annie.

"Did you know Matt got a ticket?" Annie asks.

"Yeah, I've already taken care of the issue." Eric replies.


	2. Mary

**A/N: Wow, it's been almost four years since I wrote this. I promise I've watched more 7****th**** Heaven in the last four years. And my stories are primarily dialogue because they need to have meat in them, but I have matured as a writer.**

Annie sighed and looked at Eric.

"I don't know what we're going to do with Matt." Eric sat down at the kitchen table with an apple in his hand. He took a bite and shook his head.

"I'm not sure what to do with any of the kids. Scheming to protect him." Eric said after he swallowed the bit in his mouth. He gave the apple a disgusted look before he stood up and walked over to the trash can.

"Hey!" Annie exclaimed grabbing it before he could throw it away. "Fruit's not cheap."

"What will you do with it?" Eric asked and then Annie took a bite of it. Then the phone rang. "Hello?" He answered it and then sighed.

"Lou?" Annie asked. Eric nodded and turned towards the hallway leaning against the kitchen cabinets.

"I'll be right there." When he put the phone on the charger, Annie was standing next to him with her hand on the counter.

"What about dinner?"

"Lou needs a quick meeting. I'll be home to eat." He kissed her cheek and grabbed his keys off the counter as he slid through the back door. She sighed. The life of a preacher's wife.

* * *

Mary was in her bedroom turning in front of the mirror wearing a spaghetti strapped, silky, black dress. Her brown hair was spilled over her shoulders. Lucy sat on the bed in her pajamas holding her pillow.

"I love the dress, but do you really think mom and dad are going to let you go? You're grounded, remember?" Mary sighed.

"I've had these plans a long time," she paused, "can you cover for me?"

"Oh no. I'm already grounded for the next two weeks."

"Luce, I promise we won't get caught."

"Famous last words." Lucy muttered as Mary sat on her bed.

"What?" Lucy shook her head.

"Nothing." Mary finished putting on some lipstick. "How do you plan on getting out?" Lucy asked looking around their bedroom.

"The window." Mary said without looking at her.

"In a dress?" Lucy exclaimed and Mary glared at her.

"Keep it down or mom will come up here and we'll get in trouble."

"I won't get in trouble," Lucy hissed, "I'm not the one sneaking out while being grounded."

"My friends are meeting me down the block. Just remember to tell mom I'm in bed."

"What about dinner?" Mary climbed about the window and Lucy leaned out. "Mary!"

* * *

Dinner was tense for Lucy. Annie had told them Eric was at the church, but she was worried about Mary.

"Maybe I'll take a plate up to Mary." Lucy's eyes widened.

"No!" She exclaimed and then laughed. "You worked so hard on dinner; I'll take the plate to her." Simon and Matt shot her concerning looks. She gestured her neck for them to come with her.

"I think I'll get another glass of milk." Matt darted into the kitchen after her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Lucy," he used the big brother tone. She turned to him and tried avoiding eye contact. Lucy could keep it to herself without making eye contact. It felt like Matt read her thoughts because he motioned for her to sit at the kitchen table and he sat next to her. "Luce, what's up?" Lucy looked at him and then had to spill her guts.

"Mary went out to a party."

"What?" Matt's face started to turn red and he stood up.

"You can't tell mom and dad!" Lucy replied.

"They are going to find her out Lucy."

"Then let them do it, but I don't want to be in the middle of it." Matt sighed.

"You know about it, you're already in the middle of it! Not to mention, now you've dragged me into it. We have to find her. Did she say where the party was?" Lucy shook her head.

"No." Simon walked into the room.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Matt and Lucy said simultaneously. He looked at them.

"I know something is going on, what's up?" Matt looked at Lucy before turning back to Simon. She stood up and walked towards the dining room. Lucy rushed up the stairs to avoid running into her mom.

* * *

Around midnight, the phone rang through the house. Matt stumbled down the stairs to the cordless phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" He said half asleep.

"Hey," Mary replied.

"Mary?" Matt questioned slightly upset.

"Who else would it be?"

"Do you have any IDEA what time it is? Or what you've put me and Lucy through tonight?" Mary started to sound annoyed.

"Lucy told you? See if I tell her anything else."

"Mary, what's going on? Why are you calling?"

"I need you to get me."

"Why? You can stay over there for tonight; it's late." He asked.

"Something about how I can't get myself home; nobody's driving."

"I'll come get you. Nobody should be bringing you home." Matt paused. "Where are you?" When she gave him the address he hung up the phone, grabbed his shoes to put on and headed out for the car. _"I can't believe Mary got drunk. I thought my sister would be smarter than to party with those kinds of people."_ By the time he got to the party he was hot. "What were you thinking?!" Matt grilled her the whole way home. Mary rolled her head in the seat to look at him.

"I need to throw up."

"We're almost home." Matt replied. But before he could get his sentence out, Mary leaned down in the seat and threw up on the floor by her feet. He smacked the wheel with his hand and leaned back against the headrest. "Great. I'm sure mom always wanted a vomit smelling car."

"I'm sorry Matt." Mary said weakly.

"It's fine," he pulled into the driveway, "just get into the house and I'll clean it up." Mary tried to open her door and almost slid underneath the car. "I'll help you." Matt walked over and helped Mary out of the car and into the house. When they got to the second floor she kept trying to take the stairs to go to Matt's bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed." Mary replied.

"That's my-" he started to say, but then decided against it. This would be something mom and dad were against. He didn't want to include Lucy if he didn't have to. "You can stay up there." Matt hated covering for her, but he would only have to get her to sleep. He walked her up the stairs as she banged her head into the rail and the wall, yelling the whole way up. "You're going to wake mom and dad!"

"No, I'm not." Mary replied. With that, Matt got her onto the bed and she fell asleep. He sighed with relief that it was finally over.

* * *

The next morning Annie walked into Matt's bedroom while Mary was still in the bed and he was lying on the floor.

"Matt," she whispered, "Matt!" He finally woke up and looked up at her. "What is Mary doing in here?"

"She fell asleep in here." Matt said deciding not to tell his mom what happened. As long as Mary can get up, she won't have to know. Annie frowned but she didn't say anything else related to that.

"I'll go get Simon, Lucy and Ruthie. Come down for breakfast." Annie walked out of the attic.

* * *

Several hours later, Matt stood in the office waiting to see the principal. Finally, she came around the corner.

"Thank you for coming Matt."

"What's going on?" He asked crossing his arms and followed her back to her office.

"I can't get a hold of your parents, and so I have to mention this to you."

"Oh, you won't get a hold of my parents; they are-" Matt paused for a long time to try and figure out where he could say his parents were, "-in Arizona." He finally said and she looked at him. He smiled. "My grandparents live out there and mom wanted to check on Grandpa."

"Well, then we'll have to keep her here."

"What?" Matt asked. He had a feeling this was about Mary, but he had to act like he didn't know anything.

"Mary came to school drunk this morning. She is suspended, on the verge of expulsion."

"What?" Matt couldn't believe Mary had been suspended. Obviously the principal took his surprise that she came to school drunk.

"We'll leave her in in-school suspension for now, but when you go home today she is not to come back until after we've sorted things out." She handed him a note. "Have your parents call me when they get back from Arizona. We need to have a meeting." She stood up with him. "We do not tolerate this kind of behavior in this school and frankly I'm quite surprised that she would do something like this."

"Me too."

* * *

Matt didn't want to say anything to Mary on the ride home because they had Lucy, Simon and Ruthie; but as soon as they got home he took her upstairs.

"What were you thinking?!" He exclaimed. "You could end up expelled from school!" Mary sighed.

"I was with the girls from the team. I don't know why I'm the only one in trouble. I'm going to be kicked off the basketball team."

"I would worry less about that and focus on the fact that you can't go to school! What are you going to tell mom?" Matt asked and Mary shook her head.

"We can't tell mom and dad. It won't happen again."

"They are going to find out eventually."

"But we don't have to tell them right now."

"This is not something we can keep from them Mary!" She looked up at her brother.

"Just a little while. I want to be able to figure something out. Don't tell them. Let me tell mom." Matt sighed and wasn't sure that was a good idea.

"Alright."


End file.
